6 Months In
by Radical618
Summary: FlackLindsay are 6 months in.
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it! That guy did it, I know it!" Flack said to Lindsay that night when they arrived home from work.

"Don, we can't go on intuition. Believe me I get that vibe from him too, but--."

"I know, science will work its magic. You sound like Mac these days, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't." She said smiling. "What would you like for dinner?"

"Not really in the mood to eat tonight. Just rather watch the game if that's alright with you Linds."

"No I'll watch it with you. Who is it, Yankees and Red Sox?"

"Yea, but I'm sure you're just watching for Damon's ass, aren't you?"

"Well, yes. But I usually just imagine it's yours." She said walking into the bedroom.

The past 6 months had been the best years of the Don Flack's life, basically he had shared it with Lindsay Flack. Their wedding had been beautiful. (Of course it was back in Montana.) All of their friends had been there; Stella was her Maid of Honor, Danny was his Best Man. It was a great night. The honeymoon was better. Cancun had been gorgeous (although they saw more of their bedroom rather than Cancun itself).

"Here, just eat this." Lindsay said handing a bowl of peanuts at him.

"And what, no--."

"Here's your beer Don."

"What a woman. Cheers." He said holding up his bottle, while Lindsay held hers up as well. "To our future as one." He said trying not to laugh.

"That was really corny Don." She said laughing.

"Shut up, the game is starting." He scolded her putting his arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead. She leaned her head into his shoulder. And smiled at the sight of Johnny Damon.

About 3 hours later Flack was going nuts; it was tied 1-1 into the bottom of the ninth, and NY was up.

"Don, settle down."

"How can you tell me to settle down? Look at the score babe!"

"Okay, okay. I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."

"Fine just leave!" He yelled. She smiled to herself.

Flack was sitting on the couch with a look of disgust on his face. He heard Lindsay coming into the room. He got up to see her and said, "They lost Ortiz hit a—what is that?"

"Well, Don, I think that we're going to be (she paused) parents." She said crying happily. He ran over to her picked her up and kissed her. The were forehead to forehead as they headed into their bedroom, the game in the back of their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stella!" Lindsay said making her way down the hallway. Stella just rounded a corner, but back-tracked when she heard Lindsay.

"Whoa, Lindsay! Where's the fire?" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Funny. I need to talk to you however." Lindsay started as they headed sown the hallway into trace. "I have some big news."

"Hmmm, big news. Here." Stella said handing Lindsay a lab coat. "Should I guess, or are you going to tell me?"

"I'm being serious here!" Lindsay said impatiently. "Don and I are expecting."

Stella smiled a huge teethy smile. "Lindsay! I'm so happy for you two!" She walked over and gave her a hug. "When did you find out?" She asked as she went over to collect a sample of a substance they found at there latest crime scene.

"Last night." Lindsay said smiling. She couldn't control her emotions. She smiled with glee. "Don was ecstatic; you know how he can get."

"Not as well as you know." Stella said smirking.

"Oh stop. Let's do this stuff. We'll talk more at lunch."

"You are in a peppy mood."

"Messer, did you jus' use the word "peppy"?"

"Yea, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothin', nothin'. It's just funny to hear you say that."

"Whatever. Anyway, as I was saying, you're in a good mood. You handled that guy like he was a cockroach."

"Yea, well, I am in a good mood actually."

"You get some?"

Don stopped and turn to face Danny. "Get what?" He said smiling.

"You know," Danny said with a hand gesture. "Some of that."

"Dude, shut up. No. Actually your lookin' at the next daddy Flack." He said continuing forward.

Danny made a little chuckle. "You're kiddin'." Don gave him the "no I ain't look". "Flack, you tellin' me, you're gonna be a father? Well, congrats. I'm happy for ya." Danny said patting Flack on the back.

"You're just happy cause I got a piece of that." He said motioning towards Lindsay in trace.

"That's the Flack I know and love." He said as they headed in the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

"This picture. She seem familiar to you?"

"No sir. Never seen that chick before in my life."

"Sure. How'd ya get that?" Danny said pointing to the suspects wrist.

"I got a cat. It scratched me up a little. You know how that goes?"

"Nah, I'm more of a dog person myself. He's all yours Flack."

"Thanks Danny. Okay so the girl doesn't seem familiar and you've got s cat the just happens to scratch your wrist?"

"That happens a lot sir. Maybe as your next case you could do some investigation on cat owners." The suspect said standing up to leave.

"Funny, really, I'm dyin' over here. But I think you should sit down." He said walking over to Danny. Whispering he said, "Check out that cut, looks like there could be some trace in there."

"You got it daddy-o." Danny said as Flack left the room.

It had been a few months since Don and Lindsay had told the lab about the pregnancy. Everything had been the same old, same old, until Lindsay started getting morning sickness, and she started showing a bit. It seemed that Mac had her stay back in trace more than going out in the field.

"Hey babe? You paged me? You okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I'm just bored. This isn't my job, Don."

"No, your job is makin' sure our baby is healthy by not doing your paying job."

"Funny. It's not the same."

"I can imagine. Hell more than imagine, after the bombing last year I was out for a while."

"I remember, it was good you took time off though."

"Just the same way it is for you to take time off as well."

"Okay, I'll stop complaining, to you anyway."

"I better get back. Danny's a big boy, but he needs help with the suspects sometimes."

"Oh stop it, he's fine."

Laughing Flack said, "I know, but I don't wanna get in trouble. Love ya Linds." He planted a kiss on her forehead as she went back to her evidence.


	4. Chapter 4

It was 3:00 Sunday morning. Lindsay was wide awake. She couldn't stop thinking about what the doctor had told her. _Twins? _Lindsay thought. _How am I going to carry around twins! _ She rolled over on to her back and looked at her husband next to her. _Now he could carry twins. _She thought. She made a little snicker at the thought of her tall husband pregnant, with huge ankles.

"You awake Linds?" Don muffled.

"Go back to sleep Don, I'm fine."

"Yea, I know." He said drifting. Lindsay moved slowly over so she was cradled within his body. His arm around her, and she grabbed his hand. "Twins Lindsay," he muttered "What the hell are we gonna do with ourselves?"

"Who knows." Lindsay said drifting off to sleep.

"You are not going to work today Lindsay, no way, you're sick as a dog!"

"Don, I'm--."

"No, I'm calling you in, Mac will understand. Please stay home for me Linds. I need you to be healthy." Don pleaded. How could Lindsay resist that?

"Fine. But don't expect me to be this willing all the time."

"Thank you. I love you, and my phone will be on, call me whenever for whatever."

"Will do babe." She said pecking him on the lips. He headed out the door and Lindsay plopped on the coach, waiting for the Early Show to come on.

"So the wifey's home sick today?" Danny asked.

"Unwillingly of course. She hates stayin' home, you know how Lindsay can be. Always willing to work."

"Yea, Montana is quite the gal. Well, co-worker I mean, she's your gal of course."

"Messer stop while you're ahead." Flack scolded as they walked into the bar for lunch. They sat down and ordered when Flack's phone started to ring. "It's Lindsay, hold on a sec will ya Messer?"

"Tell her I'm very disappointed she ain't here!" Danny yelled as Flack went out the door.

Minutes later Flack and Danny were hailing a cab and driving to the hospital. It hadn't been Lindsay on the phone, it was her Obstetrician, informing Don that Lindsay had had complications.


	5. Chapter 5

The elevator to the 9th floor was the longest elevator ride Flack had ever taken. He was tapping his foot on the floor, while drumming his fingers against the wall. The door opened and Flack hurried out of the elevator with Danny moving quickly along with him at his side.

"What room are we lookin' for?" Danny asked.

"922. It should be, here!" Flack said pointing as he hurried inside. Danny waited outside, not sure whether he was to go in. "Linds? Babe, are you alright?"

Lindsay was very shaky and was fidgeting around a lot. "I felt this awful pain and called the hospital. They picked me up and dragged me here. They ran some tests but I haven't heard anything. I'm sorry I didn't call you." She said slowly.

"No, don't even apologize about that. As long as you're okay and that the babies are okay. I'm here for you until we find out everything we need to know." Flack said kissing her forehead.

Danny was sitting outside the doorway, and was feeling horrible. His best friend's wife was in there, and all he could think about was how when she first got there, he was interested. He could've been in Flack's position. He was happy for them though, truly and sincerely he was. He was heart-broken for the both of them, despite his personal feelings

"Messer, I need you to call Mac and tell him the story." Flack said peeking his head out the doorway. "We're not sure yet about anything." He said quietly.

"No problem. I'll head back there now, and give Mac a call while I'm on the way. Oh, and Flack, everything will be fine." Danny said standing up, reaching out for a handshake. Flack grabbed his hand and pulled him in for a friendly hug.

"Thanks man." He told Danny as he started walking away.

Don went back into the room, where Lindsay was reading. Actually Lindsay was trying to read, but had been stuck on the same page for hours.

"Put the book down, and talk to me Linds." He said, his big blue eyes making her melt. How could she resist those blue eyes.

"I'm scared, Don," She started. "I don't anything to happen." Tears were gently rolling down her face. When her husband came and sat on her bed grabbing her hand she looked up to see that he had tears rolling down his face as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"All I'm telling you Mrs. Flack is to take it easy. This stress from work isn't healthy for a pregnant woman. Anything else like this and it could be fatal for the children, and it could be harmful to you as well."

"We understand completely doctor. Right Linds?" Don said.

Lindsay was utterly annoyed that she couldn't work for the next couple of months. "Yes, doctor, and yes Don, I understand. No work, no stress." She said, trying to sound content.

"Please come back in about a month for a check-up just to make sure everything is dandy. Have a good one!"

Lindsay and Don walked out of the hospital to head home. Don hailed a cab, while Lindsay was being unusually quiet. Don looked at her, but he didn't want to get into anything here.

When they got back to their apartment, Don finally was annoyed.

"Why is it so bad to not work?"

"I like working, Don. I like having the satisfaction of knowing I helped society by getting the son of a bitch who raped and shot and killed some guy's wife."

"I think maybe you should want the satisfaction of knowing you gave birth to two healthy babies before you go and book up some guy. Family comes first Lindsay. And in this case, I'm putting my foot down. You won't be working at all, not even from home. Are care about you, I care about us, and I care about our kids. Please Lindsay, I love you babe, I want our family to be healthy."

Lindsay was in tears. She knew she had screwed up. She didn't want anything to happen to her children either. She knew Don was right. Don walked over and took Lindsay into an embrace. They stood there, together as a family.

That night Lindsay couldn't sleep. She couldn't help but think that she wasn't ready to be a parent. She was afraid that she wouldn't know how to love and be with her kids in the tight schedule she had. _What am I doing? _She thought to herself. _How am I going to do this? _Then, as if Don had read her mind he said, "You're going to be fine Lindsay. You and I are going to be fine." She smiled and kissed Don on the cheek, finally falling asleep knowing that her husband would always be there to help.


	7. Chapter 7

Every other time they made the drive to the hospital, it had seemed short and not as painful. This drive was painful. Don was in the back seat, trying to help Lindsay breath normally. Lindsay was just freaking out, because of the pain she was enduring.

Getting into the hospital wasn't such a blast either. Up this elevator, down this hall, make a left, follow this line, until finally this delivery room. Everything was set. The doctor was in, Don was at Lindsay's side getting the circulation cut off of his hand, Lindsay was squeezing it that tightly.

Finally, Lindsay felt something kick in and something started to move. All she heard was Don's voice, not the doctor's, not the nurse's, Don's. She pushed until she heard, "A boy!" Come from Don. Then she felt the same feeling again and she new it was time again. She pushed with her might, until finally Don's "A girl!" was bellowed form his chest. Lindsay was breathing hard when she looked over to see Don's shining, smiling face beaming at her. She saw the doctor coming to her with her babies. She held both of them, Don letting the babies grab his finger.

"I think we should name them." Don said, smiling proudly.

"Okay, you name her, and I'll name him."

"Alright, I suppose that's only fair." Don said knowing exactly what name he was going to choose.

"I believe it's only appropriate for our son to be named Don Flack the Third." She said smiling. Don smiled in approval.

"And as for you missy," He said looking at his newborn daughter, "Aiden Lindsay Flack."

Lindsay looked to her husband with warm eyes, and she couldn't help but smile. Don leaned down and kissed his wife and newly born children.

The next day the entire team was there, at the big window looking at newly born Don and Aiden. Congratulations were spread, and hugs were given, but most importantly Mac's words to Lindsay.

"It'll be good to finally have some sense back in the lab, Lindsay."

The team laughed and Lindsay leaned into her husband's body. Don's arm wrapping her up, planting a kiss on the top of her head, and looking at his children, he realized he couldn't wish for anything else.

Danny came over to Lindsay, and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. With his own words of wisdom he said, "You and Don as parents? No question the best there will ever be." Lindsay returned a kiss on his cheek, and Don who had over heard, gave him a hug as well.

The car was set, and the babies were strapped in as well. The car began rolling, into the next step of the Family Flack's life Father, Mother and both babies as one.


End file.
